Pen Pals
by The Hufflepuff Demigod
Summary: Nico and Will are pen pals, who slowly start to fall in love from across the country. Mortal AU, depressed!suicidal!Will. Warnings for self-harm and suicide.
1. Chapter One: 2013

**So this is a short multichap fic I wrote for World Suicide Prevention Day. It's based off an AU prompt thingy I saw on tumblr that was like "penpals who vent to each other every week" but it's not entirely that. (If anyone is waiting for Fighting for the Future, I swear I'll update soon, I just have to get past the writer's block I'm having for it at the moment, sorry.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nico or Will or any other mentioned characters. They belong to Rick Riordan**

 **Warnings: Contains mentions of suicidal thoughts and self-harm, because of poor baby Will. :( So yeah, please watch out if you think you'll be triggered. ILY. And language in later chapters will be sorta bad... Also the grammar/spelling sucks, esp. in this chapter and any sections with IM/texting b/c in this one they're 13 and in the other ones, they're on IM sooooooo yeah.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: 2013**

 _July 5, 2013_

 _Dear will solace,_

 _I'm going to admit that writing to a penpal seems ridiculous. This was my cousin's gf's idea b/c I "need to socialize more." (My dad said that, btw, not Annabeth (cousin's gf). Like he can talk. He hardly ever leaves the house. Like, not even for work or to visit my cousins/uncles. WTH?)_

 _Anywayz, this was Annabeth's solution to that, b/c I don't like people. I still think this is stupid. I socialize with my cousins (Percy, Jason, Thalia, and Tyson) and my sisters and their friends. I just don't rly have friends of my own. Whatever, it should still count. :(_

 _Um. Annabeth says I should tell you a little about myself. My fave color is black, and the bands I like are MCR, Panic! At The Disco, Bring me the Horizon and Falling in Reverse._

 _Those are stupid things to tell someone. How bout something interesting, like that my older sister, Bianca, almost died three years ago in a plane crash, but she didn't b/c… idk why it was magical. I guess. Or that my mom died when I was really little, like three or four, so we were sent to live with our dad. (They were divorced by then. Idk why.) I have a stepmother, Persephone, who hates me, and Bianca and our younger half-sister, Hazel, like to act like my mothers. Its annoying._

 _Also, my dad is Hades Dis, owner of DOA Recording Studio. Just btw._

 _IDK what else to write so I'm gonna go now._

 _Bye, I guess._

 _Nico di Angelo_

* * *

July 8, 2013

Dear Nico,

WAAAAT? Penpals are awesome! I have two of them – you and this kid named Cecil who I started writing to for school last year. He's cool, but he has SO MANY SIBLINGS that it's hard to keep track when he talks about them.

I have lots of siblings too. (My dad is kinda a player oops, lol.) In order, its: Lee, then Michael, then ME, and then Kayla, Hallie and Lillie (they're twins!), and Harley, and then Tate, who's pretty much still a baby. We all live with my dad in his mansion. It's HUGE b/c my dad is Apollo of Apollo Records. I guess tht means we have something in common – our dads are in the music biz.

It must be cool to have two siblings instead of six. (Well, I actually have more that are like half-siblings from my mom and there's Tessa who's Dad's but she's twenty-four, and Dad used to be a foster parent before Lee was born, but yea.)

All my sisters do is sing and put on plays and stuff. Hallie likes to write songs/plays and Lillie and Kayla perform them. Harley just plays dolls by herself or with Tate, and she's REALLY quiet, and doesn't like crowds or people and HATES paparazzi, which like is understandable, but the quiet thing is weird.

And my older brothers just boss me around and practice archery and stuff. I'm normally alone, which sucks, but t means that I've read a LOT of Medical Journals. I could tell you scary things about the human body.

I haven't listened to any of the bands you like, but Tessa likes them. She says they're too hardcore for me, but I listened to a couple of MCR's songs (My Chemical Romance, right?) and they're _really good._ I mostly listen to like. Country. (Plz don't judge me, lol.)

Anyway, write back soon!

Will Solace


	2. Chapter Two: 2014

**OKAY so here's chapter two. Let's just pretend that IMs are a thing that people still do.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: 2014**

 **IM from Jul 3, 2014**

 **Nico the Kid is online**

 **Sunshine Solace is online**

 **Nico: Hey, r u ok? U seemed not good on oovoo last nite.**

 **Sunshine: m fine. Just tired/nervous for skool.**

 **Nico: r u sure. U kept play w/ ur bracelets. And u were wearing a ton of bracelets. Smthings wrong.**

 **Sunshine: …I sed im fine.**

 **Nico: X( Stop it, ur not. Ik u, William.**

 **Sunshine: … u'll h8 me if I tell u**

 **Nico: Will….**

 **Sunshine: icutmyselfimsosorry**

 **Sunshine: …Nico?**

 **Nico: Oh. Okay… listen I get tht u cant stop right away, but plz try bc that can kill u and I care a lot about u (don't tell anyone I said tht) and I would be rly upset if u died and I cant lose u like I seem to lose evry1 else in my life ok? So plz try to stop, and txt me if u feel like hurting urself bc I wanna help u ok?**

 **Sunshine: K. Plz don't tell bc if u tell one of ur cousins or something and they tell Rachel im screwed. (still think its weird tht u/percy/Annabeth/etc know my cousin, lol)**

 **Nico: ..ok 4 now I wont but if it gets bad Ill have to… also ikr**

 **Nico: I g2g, txt/call me if u need me, I swear I'll drop everything and I'll turn the volume up all the way when I g2 bed so Ill hear it**

 **Nico the Kid is offline.**

 **Sunshine Solace is offline**

* * *

 _August 15, 2014_

 _Dear Will,_

 _First day of High School officially over. I already want to stab my eye out with a butterknife._

 _All the teachers know me as Bianca's Brother, or Percy/Jason/Thalia's cousin. It sucks. I'm not smart like Bi, and I'm not a troublemaker like Thalia, and I'm not a clown (idiot) like Percy and I'm not Captain Perfect like Jason. I'm just me – kinda emo, gay-as-the-sun-is-bright, poet, Nico._

 _(Speaking of: Jason had my English teacher last year and he told her about my poems. And she "can't wait to hear it, Nico!" Ugh, why. Kill me now.)_

 _On top of that, Perspehone locked me out of the house again when she got home from work. It was three hours until Bianca got home from marching band practice and let me in. (Hazel went to Frank's after school for some reason or another. Can't believe that she's thirteen already, holy fuck.) I swear to Satan below, if Bi doesn't take me with her when she graduates/moves out, I'm going to DIE. (srry was that triggering? I'm sorry. Please be okay.)_

 _Anyway, I have homework. (ALREADY? WHY DO THEY HATE US?)_

 _Stay ok for me,_

 _Nico_

* * *

September 2, 2014

Dear Nico,

First that wasn't triggering, you nerd. Lol.

Second, I'm sorry I haven't written you a letter yet, but I wanted to wait until I had my first day of High School to write. Sorry?

My first day was…ok, I guess. I only got pushed once, and someone helped me up and yelled at the kid for calling me a –whispers- fag. The only other bad thing was that everyone was super annoying about Tessa and Lee, especially since Lee was supposed to be a senior this year and everyone loved him. It sucked, because all day everyone was giving me condolences, but like. I already got more than enough. I didn't want to be reminded that my sister OD'd on pain meds and my brother was in a car wreck like a month from each other. I was just starting to actually move on.

OH! I GOT A JOB! I'm gonna be a receptionist at one of the really big popular doctor's offices. I'm only 14 and they usually only higher people who are 16+, but the main doctor, Asclepius, was apparently one of my dad's foster kids, so he gave me a job anyway. It will look supes good when I apply to med school (if I make it… math is really hard. Lololol).

Also, Mom stopped by Dad's to visit. It was kinda awkward at first, b/c I haven't seen her in years, but she brought cookies, and I freaking love cookies. Literally, Voldemort could offer me cookies, and I would become a death eater. (Sorry, Harry. XD) It's a problem.

The twins turned 10 on Saturday. They had a BIG PARTY like it was huge and that new singer for my dad's company, Lou Ellen, was there and like woah. I've literally never seen that many ten-year-olds in my entire life. They were all screaming and jumping and taking selfies and snapchats and it was actually terrifying. I think Hallie was traumatized – they were mostly Lillie's friends, who are all jerks to her, and like one of the girls knocked her down and she almost got trampled. It was A-W-F-U-L.

Harley and Tate avoided the party because Tate was too little for it, and Harley had a panic attack beforehand. (I'm starting to worry she has an anxiety disorder – she's had a lot of panic attacks recently…) Eventually I joined them inside, because it was crazy, so I missed the little concert/meet and greet thing. But Lou Ellen went and talked to Harley after the party and was super nice. I think I'm in love. (jk, I'm still gay as f*ck. Lol.)

Also, Rachel, my cousin who knows Percy and them, showed up and read palms and tarot cards. She said my lifeline was really long and something about a soulmate who is far away? I don't believe her on either of those things, but whatever… I'm just glad she didn't look underneath the bracelets.

Anyway, I have to go get some school forms signed by my dad. (or probs get Michael to forge them. I'll talk to you soon.

Love ya,

Will

P.S. reread the part about Persephone. Ugh I hate her so much, I'm sorry that she's so awful.


	3. Chapter Three: 2015

**Okay, unless I change my mind after this there's 1-2 more chapters, and then an epilogue. The next chapter is also gonna be sad af.**

 **Disclaimer: I REALLY DON'T OWN WILL OR NICO JESUS**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: 2015**

 _Will, are you ok?_

 _I haven't gotten a letter from you in a few weeks, and you haven't answered my oovoos or my texts or my IMs and I'm starting to get worried about you. (You better frame that, because I'm never admitting I said that ever.)_

 _If you don't answer me in like. A week. I'm getting Percy and Annabeth to drive me to Rachel's house in NY and making her tell me where you live, so I can make sure you're okay._

 _I'm serious._

 _I'm normally joking about this stuff, but I'm really worried. This is for real. Answer me, damn it._

 _Nico_

* * *

 _May 15, 2015_

 _Will,_

 _Srsly, are you okay? Please, tell me. Did I do something wrong? ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU EVEN ALIVE?_

 _You're like my best friend and you aren't saying anything to me and it's freaking me our and I_ _need you to answer me, William Kane Solace._ _This isn't a joke._

 _Nico_

* * *

 _Text Received: May 16, 2:30 PM_  
 _From: Neeks_

 _Answer me_

* * *

 _Text Received: May 17, 12:30 AM_  
 _From: Neeks_

 _Im literally getting into aunt sally's car w/ percy, Annabeth, and hazel tmrw at 5:30 in the morning if u don't reply 2 me. Ik ur awake. Plz will._

* * *

Text Sent: May 17, 12:33 AM

To: Neeks

Don't. 'm ok.

* * *

 **IM from May 17, 6:30 PM**

 **Nico the Kid is online.**

 **Sunshine Solace is online.**

 **Nico: Fck u. Do u know how worried I've been.**

 **Sunshine: Ya, /mother/ I've noticed. Srry.**

 **Nico: R u ok? Y were u avoiding me?**

 **Sunshine: I fcked up Neeks. Sorry. LY.**

 **Sunshine: Bye.**

 **Sunshine Solace is offline.**

 **Nico: Fcking hell, Solace. –face desk-**

 **Nico the Kid is offline.**

* * *

May 22, 2015

NICO

I'm so sorry for avoiding you. I really wasn't doing okay, and I thought the best way to deal with it was to keep you from getting hurt by avoiding you. I realize that it was stupid of me and I'm sorry please forgive me for everything.

To catch you up: I had a boyfriend, as you know, who ended up deciding he liked girls instead, and that killed me. I just didn't want to be someone's experiment, and I thought he loved me. Turns out he didn't.

Then someone's been picking on Hallie - actually a lot of someones have been picking on Hallie - and the bullying got really bad. She was in the hospital for two days because some kid got their older sibling to jump her on the way to the bus stop one morning. Lillie apparently didn't know things were this bad. So that was... fun.

Harley went to a therapist and has been diagnosed with Social Anxiety Disorder, which caused Dad to start freaking out and lecturing us on like dealing with panic attacks and stuff, and what to do to take care of Har, but at least she had anti-anxiety medications and therapy and all that "fun" stuff. I'm in charge of taking her too/from appointments because the only other person with a license is Michael and he's still scared to drive after what happened to Lee.

AND AFTER ALL OF THIS my ex-boyfriend decided to out me to the whole school, so instead of being that "maybe-gay-rich-emo-kid-with-fifty-siblings" (oh yeah, there was a baby and a toddler on the doorstep a couple weeks ago. Names are Ray and Sonny. Blood test results - dad's the father. Shocking.), I'm now that deffo-gay-rich-emo-kid-with-fifty-siblings. And the bullying b/c of that got really bad and I can't keep being happy sunshiney Will anymore, and I wanted to die and I didn't want to hurt you, b/c I knew that you would know I wasn't ok immediately, so I just avoided you.

It's not much of an excuse. But it's something.

Love ya,

Will


	4. Chapter Four: 2016

**Oh the feels of this chapter. I cri.**

 **Disclaimer: I I don't (and prob shouldn't) own Will/Nico/etc (if this is what I do to them...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: 2016**

 _Voicemail received: October 2, 2016 2:22 PM  
From: R. E. D._

 _Nico? *shaky breath* Call me when you get this. It's…It's Will. He's in the hospital. He…He lost a lot of blood. *sniffling, and sounds of movement* They're saying he'll be okay, but… Nico, it was bad. When Kayla and I found him, it was really bad._

 _I'm going to call Percy next, see if he can get Sally or Poseidon or Paul to convince your dad to bring you up here. Will… he needs you. Oh what am I saying he's in a medically-induced coma right now, he doesn't just need you, he needs help and he needs to be happy and- *pauses, sighs*_

 _I just have one question: did you know what was going on? Why didn't you tell me? *laughs shakily* that's two questions. Oh well. Deal with it._

 _Anyway, call me when you get this. *pauses* I already said that, oops. But yeah. Bye… Oh, by the way, this is Rachel!_

* * *

 **IMs from October 2, 2016**

 ** _Nico the Kid is online._**

 ** _Seaweed Brain is online._**

 ** _WiseGirlAnnie is online._**

 ** _Thalia is online._**

 ** _JaseGrace is online._**

 **Thalia: Hey, death breath r u ok?**

 **Nico: ? don't call me tht.**

 **Thalia: Heard abt will frm seaweed brain. Well, not all of it, but enuff to no ur probz not ok.**

 **WiseGirlAnnie: Thalia, your spelling is painful.**

 **Seaweed: Wise Gurl thts hwo I tipe**

 **WiseGirlAnnie: Okay, Percy, you're worse. Please stop.**

 **JaseGrace: ANYWAY, srsly are you ok, Neeks?**

 **Nico: I'm fine.**

 **Seaweed: That dosent sownd fin**

 **WiseGirlAnnie: Are you sure you're okay, Nico? We're really worried about you.**

 **Nico: Leave me alone, I sed I'm fine.**

 ** _Hazel Universe is online._**

 ** _White Angel is online._**

 **White: IF HE'S SAYING HE'S FINE DON'T BELIEVE HIM, ALSO WE'RE LEAVING IN TWO HOURS TO GO SEE WILL (don't tell dad/Persephone etc) IF U WANT TO COME, PLZ BE HERE IN AN HOUR AND A HALF WE ARE LEAVING FOR THREE DAY!**

 **Hazel: ^^^^ also, the excuse (if your parents aren't evil like Persephone but u don't wanna tell them what we're doing) is tht there's a HUGE project thing for the whole school tht we're all doin 2gether Percy's house.**

 **Hazel: Sally/Paul's in on it btw. They'll lie to the parents. (in the name of true love, to quote Paul.)**

 **JaseGrace: Sign me right tf up.**

 **Seaweed: Annabeth nd i r in!**

 **WiseGirlAnnie: I didn't even tell you that…**

 **Seaweed: BUTTT U WEERE THNKIG IT!**

 **Thalia: I waz alredy plannin on forcing my self along sooooo.**

 **Nico: Do I get a say in this?**

 **White: No.**

 **Hazel: Frank/Leo just txted, they're coming 2. Pipes will meet us there.**

 **White: Rachel says Lou Ellen and Cecil are gonna b there too oh boy chaos**

 **Nico: You're all idiots.**

 ** _Nico the Kid is offline._**

 **Seaweed: I resent tht!**

 **JaseGrace: … says the guy who cant type?**

 **Seaweed: BRO THT WSA UNCALED 4!**

 **JaseGrace: Evry1 should go pack, ttfn.**

 **Thalia: You r a legit nerd.**

 **White: SEE U GUYS SOON**

 **Hazel: Ok, Bi, u need to chill…**

 **White: IM JUST RLLY NERVOUS OK?**

 **Hazel: Annnyway bye guyzzzzz**

 ** _Thalia is offline._**

 ** _JaseGrace is offline._**

 ** _WiseGirlAnnie is offline._**

 ** _Seaweed Brain is offline._**

 ** _White Angel is offline._**

 ** _Hazel Universe is offline_**

* * *

Letter found in wastebasket of Will's room by Rachel E. Dare on October 3, 2016

Nico,

By the time you get this, I'll be dead. I don't doubt Rachel or someone will call you before then, but it will be too late. I'm sorry. I really am.

Just so you know, I love you. And not in a friend way, in a really truly love you way. I have since the first letter you ever sent, when all you did was complain about the stupidity of letter writing. I'm sorry about this. Thank you for being my best friend.

Wilk K. Solace

* * *

 _Room 220. A conversation is heard on May 3, 2016, at 11 AM_

 _"William Kane Solace, how dare you do this to me! I had to ride in a plane with a bunch of idiots for five hours because you couldn't pick up your phone! We didn't even take dad's jet, because this was a secret from the parents! I would have been on that jet the second you needed me if you had just called!"_

 _"Nico, calm down…"_

 _"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, after I cried my eyes out through the entire LAX because I almost lost you!"_

 _"Nico, maybe Will's right, you're kind of hysterical."_

 _"Leave me alone, Bianca!"_

 _"Nico, I'm sorry, it was stupid, please don't be mad-"_

 _"Mad?! You think I'm mad? I'm not mad. I almost lost you, Will. You almost didn't exist anymore. MY best friend. Do you think I have hordes of people waiting to be my best friend? You're all that I need!"_

 _"Please don't cry. Just – just give me a hug, please? I'm sorry."_

 _"Y-you should have called-d me. I-I would have been th-there."_

 _"I know, I'm so sorry. I love you."_

 _"L-love you t-too, you-u jerk."_


	5. Chapter Five: 2017

**Last chapter guys. Only the epilogue remains.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm srsly not Rick, and I don't want money. Well. I mean. I want money. But not from this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: 2017**

January 22, 2017

Dear Nico,

I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself I hate myself.

I love you.

Will

* * *

 _January 7, 2017_

 _Dear Will,_

 _I know you love me, Shakespeare, b/c who wouldn't. (JK, literally don't know why anyone would actually love this hot mess.) And yes, I just called you Shakespeare. That's what you get for telling me you were named after the guy. Suck it up, dork._

 _On another note, I love you too. And if you don't love yourself for now, then fine. Then I'll do all the loving you for both of us. Would that be okay?_

 _Nico_

* * *

January 10, 2017

Neeks,

Ugh, I need to know why you were named Nico so I can make fun of you for it, because seriously? This just isn't fair. (Side note: I looked up your name. It means victory, like a derivative of Nike, the goddess of victory. Also on Urban Dictionary, one of the definitions was "is supper cool and gets lots of p*ssy!" I cannot think of a definition that is more unlike you. Cause you're gay as the fourth of July, and you're a massive nerd. Massive.)

When I said I loved you… I didn't mean it in a "just friends" way, the way I love Lou Ellen or Cecil or Annabeth or Percy, like I'm sure you did. I meant it in a "I wanna kiss you on the mouth" way, like I do with Leonardo di Caprio, and Harry Styles, and Channing Tatum, only more so. Or maybe I just like you. Idk, but I know that I feel something for you. I'm sorry if that will ruin our friendship. If it will, please ignore it, and I will push the feelings aside and we will never mention them again, because I value our friendship too much to lose it over a silly little crush. (Even if that crush is admittedly massive… sorry.)

Sorry,

Will

* * *

 **IMs from January 12, 2017**

 ** _Nico the Kid is online._**

 ** _SLAY-na Reyna is online._**

 ** _JaseGrace is online._**

 **Nico: WILL SAID HE LOVES/AT LEAST LIKES ME ME.**

 **Nico: LIKE KISS ON THE MOUTH, LEO DI CAPRIO LOVES ME.**

 **Nico: WTF DO I DO?**

 **SLAY-na: Responding to his letter would be a good start.**

 **JaseGrace: Mentioning that u would like 2 smoosh ur faces together would be good, 2.**

 **SLAY-na: You're a genius, Grace, an actual genius.**

 **Nico: Careful, u might boost his ego. Lord knows he doesn't need tht.**

 **JaseGrace: Hey, I'm not like Octavian or ne-thing. I'm still safe.**

 **SLAY-na: *shudders b/c Octavian* Still don't know how he got elected Junior Class Treasurer.**

 **Nico: He was the only one running. There was no way he could lose.**

 **Nico: ANYWAY BACK TO THE DILEMMA AT HAND**

 **JaseGrace: I think u should show up in NY and surprise him and just kiss him. Thts what I did w/ Pipes that 1 time on her dad's set. It was gr8, & super romantic. Her dad didn't like it, but he doesn't like her dating in gnrl so. **

**SLAY-na: That would be cute. Expensive but cute. I still think you should just… you know…write back.**

 **Nico: I like Reyna's idea btr. Less work. …But wht do I say?**

 **JaseGrace: Dearest William**

 **SLAY-na: I fcking love you more than the stars in the sky.**

 **JaseGrace: Plz f*ck me up the bum.**

 **SLAY-na: Sincerely, Nico.**

 **JaseGrace: Sincerely? He shud end it w/ love. Duuuhhhh.**

 **SLAY-na: NO, he has to know it's sincere.**

 **Nico: You guys r not helpful at all.**

 ** _Nico the Kid has logged off._**

 **SLAY-na: Great, you scared him.**

 **JaseGrace: Me? I think it was ur fault.**

 **SLAY-na: Ugh, you're insufferable.**

 **JaseGrace: Um not but ok. G2g piper is comin ovr & ive missed her so so so s os o so much omg u don't evn no.**

 **SLAY-na: Okaay I actually didn't really care BUT tell Piper I said hey, and that she needs to come sleepover with me and Annabeth. Byeee.**

 ** _JaseGrace is offline._**

 _ **SLAY-na is offline.**_

* * *

 _January 12, 2017_

 _Dear Will,_

 _I love/like you too. So so much. Like "kiss you on the mouth" kinda love you. Who would have thought that an awkward, antisocial, gay kid could want to be with a sunshiney, depressed, dorky, gay medical genius? Especially back when we were 13 and all I wanted to do was get my dad off my back._

 _Wow. Life is weird._

 _Also, if you make me go see a Broadway musical with you I will stab someone. Not you, but, you know. Probably Percy. Or maybe Jason – he's being exceptionally annoying at the moment._

 _Um, yeah. I um. Yeah. Love you._

 _Love (really truly sincerely),_

 _Nico_

* * *

Text Received: January 14, 2:10 PM  
From: Sunshine

DID U MEAN IT?

 _Text Sent: January 14, 2:10 PM  
To: Sunshine_

 _Mean wut?_

Text Received: January 14, 2:11 PM  
From: Sunshine

THAT U LIKE ME?

 _Text Sent: January 14, 2:12 PM  
To: Sunshine_

 _Oh tht. Yes. Duh._

Text Received: January 14, 2:13 PM  
From: Sunshine

OMG.

Text Received: July 14, 2:14 PM  
From: Sunshine

SO MY DAD IS DOING A THING IN CALI NEXT WEEK AND I CAN TOTZ COME ALONG W/ HIM IF U WANT I MEAN LIKE HARLEY IS GOIN 2 SO WE'D PROB HAVE 2 WATCH HER AND MAYBE SONNY/RAY/TATE BUT WE DK YET.

 _Text Sent: July 14, 2:16 PM  
To: Sunshine_

 _Srsly? Plz do. Omg. Yes. I hvnt seen u since…last year._

Text Received: July 14, 2:45 PM  
From: Sunshine

O. Right. Yeah. That. Srry.

 _Text Sent: July 14, 2:45 PM  
To: Sunshine_

 _Don't apologize_

Text Received: July 14, 2:50 PM  
From:

G2g bye

* * *

The backyard of the Dis Mansion, July 20, 2017

"Hey, Will?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you came."

"Hey Nico?"

"Yes…?"

"I think your sister is spying on us from the dining room… see? Aren't those her eyes peeking through the gap in the curtains?"

"Yeah… hold on… Go back to your room, Bi, I can see you! … Okay, she's gone."

"Hey, Nico, will you, um..."

"Will I what?"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"…"

"Please say something."

"YES."

"Really?"

"Duh. On an unrelated, but equally important note: I will never ever judge you for what happened last year. I will never judge you for anything that happens in the future. I know it's going to be hard for you to move on, and I know that you might relapse, but I also know that you can do it. And I will be there every step of the way, Will Solace. Promise."

"… You planned that speech in your head, didn't you, you nerd?"

"Indeed I did. And you're blushing, you absolute dork."


	6. Epilogue

**I know it's been forever, don't hate me, I'm sorry, this is really long I hope that makes up for it.**

 **Disclaimer: I am literally not Rick Riordan omfg I'm not doing this for money.**

* * *

 **Epilogue  
2021**

A young man walked into his home, shrugging off his ratty aviator's jacket and kicking off his thick boots. He ran a hand through long, dark hair, and began to tie it up into a bun at the back of his head. He padded down the hallway in his socks, peering into the kitchen. His eyebrows raised when he saw it was empty.

"Sunshine? I'm home," he called, heading towards the stairs.

"O-okay," someone responded from second floor. Concern filled the Italian man's dark eyes as he jogged up the stairs, looking for his boyfriend in desperation.

"Where are you, Will?" he called, trying to keep the worry out of his voice. He stepped into their bedroom, eyes finding the strip of light peeking from under the door. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Nico" Will called back. "Don't come in. I'll be out in a second." Nico frowned, deciding to enter anyway. He peeked in first, just in case Will was on the toilet. He wasn't. Nico frowned even more deeply, pushing the door open fully.

Will was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, wearing nothing except his boxers. His blue eyes were locked on his form in the mirror, and Nico knew they were examining the many scars littering his otherwise beautifully tanned skin. He raised his eyes to meet Nico's in the glass, frowning and weaving his hand into his curly blond hair.

"Hey, darlin'," he mumbled, turning towards his boyfriend with a sigh. Nico opened his arms for a hug that Will fell into quickly, burying his face in the younger boy's shoulder.

"What's wrong, _mi dulce_?" Nico whispered, running his hands through the blond's hair.

"Nothing, just. Thinking. Medical is hard, did you know that?" Nico chuckled a little, kissing Will on the forehead.

"I think you've mentioned it. Only, you know. Nine thousand times." It was a joke between them, Will complaining about school, and Nico complaining Will's complaining. A long-standing joke, from the time they were thirteen.

Will sighed, pulling away to put on his shirt. Nico pouted jokingly, until Will whacked him on the back of his head. They headed back into the bedroom, Will starting for the door with the intent of throwing a frozen pizza in the oven, when Nico stopped him. He forced the older boy to sit on the bed, and stood in front of him, eyes darting about nervously. Finally, Nico took a deep breath and knelt down on one knee, smiling up at the boy before him and holding out a ring box.

"So, listen, Sunshine," he began. Will gasped, his hands flying to cover his mouth. Tears pricked his eyes as Nico continued to speak. "This isn't how I planned to do this at all, but I can't wait one more second to ask. I love you with all of my heart, and I have, probably since we were fourteen years old and Kayla scared you so bad while we were skyping that you fell off of your bed. I will always love you, until I take my last breath. Will Solace, will you marry me?"

Will began nodding, sliding to his knees on the ground and wrapping his arms tightly around Nico's thin waist. "Yes, I love you, yes," he whispered, his tears soaking through the black t-shirt Nico wore.

Nico smiled into his fiance's hair, wiping away a few tears of his own.

* * *

 **2022**

"Look at her. Nico, she's the cutest thing in the world!" Will crowed as he stared through the glass. About fourteen babies were placed in cribs in the room on the other side of the window, each wrapped snugly in a blue or pink blanket. Will's eyes – along with Nico's, Jason's, Piper's, Tyson's, and several other friends' and family members' – were glued on one of the children wrapped in a pink blanket. She already had thick black hair, and was blinking her gray eyes at the ceiling, a small smile on her little face. Yes, Charlotte Sally Jackson was absolutely adorable.

Will turned to his husband, widening his eyes in a way that he was convinced made him irresistible. (In reality, Nico just thought he looked like a five-year-old.) "I want one of our own," he announced. Jason snorted, rolling his eyes.

Nico pursed his lips, raising his eyebrows. "Do you not remember how babies are made?" he smirked. "Because neither you, nor I, has a uterus."

Will frowned. "I know that," he protested. "I meant adoption. Or…or using a surrogate!"

Just behind Nico, Bianca was stifling a giggle. She could feel her younger brother's mortification coming off of him in waves. Nico swallowed thickly, extremely conscious of the amount of family and friends surrounding them, all sending each other mirthful glances in response to the exchange. (Why did Percy and Annabeth have to be so damn popular?)

"There's too many babies at the moment," Nico said decisively, frowning at Will. Will frowned right back, but he had to admit that Nico had a point. Hazel and Frank had just announced their pregnancy, and Grover, Percy's best friend, had also just become a father. Not to mention little Charlotte, who was now wailing away while a nurse hurried to calm her.

"Soon," Will said, looking at his boyfriend meaningfully.

"Soon," Nico conceded, his face roughly the same color as a tomato.

* * *

 **2024**

" _Dannazione_!" Bianca cursed loudly in Italian, squeezing Nico's fist in her left hand and Will's in her right. Nico winced, bouncing his toes, but he didn't dare to pull away from his sister – he honestly didn't think he would be strong enough to do so, in any case.

"If you don't make me the godmother of this baby, I will destroy you, Solace," she hissed once the contraction passed. "Nine months of having the little monster inside of me, I better get some form of retribution."

Will looked slightly offended at Bianca calling his child a monster, but Nico only chuckled. "Don't worry," he replied, trying not to smile, "Kayla said she'd be our surrogate if we want another baby." Bianca rolled her eyes, hissing out a quiet curse as another wave of pain wracked her body.

"Not long now," Will muttered, leaning across the cursing Italian woman to give his husband a chaste kiss

* * *

 **2028**

A little girl with black curls and slightly olive skin rushed up to her fathers, her little sister's hand grasped tightly in her own. The younger girl's blonde hair bounced as they ran, her tiny, chubby legs working hard to keep up.

"Daddy!" the older girl squealed, releasing her sister and throwing her arms around Will's leg. He chuckled, bending down to lift four-year-old Maria to the sky, kissing her all over her face. Nico rolled his eyes, scooping up their youngest and blowing a raspberry on her stomach, making the toddler giggle gleefully.

"Whatdaya say, Tess?" he asked the blonde, "You want to go see cousin Charlotte for her birthday?" Maria nodded, giggling delightedly.

"Yes, pease, Papà!" she squealed. Her clear blue eyes lit up as her father pulled on one of her curls lovingly. "I wanna gi' 'er my present!"

Nico smiled, shooting a confused look over Maria's head. His husband caught Nico's eye, and shrugged. Who knew what the little one had in mind – Maria was exceptionally creative for a two-year-old. Nico pressed another kiss to his daughter's head, lifting her up to settle her onto his shoulders. Will leaned over, kissing Maria's cheek, and tossed Tess onto his own shoulders. The older girl laughed, and Nico wondered how he got so lucky.

* * *

 **2031**

Nico winced as his phone went off, right in the middle of the Very Important Meeting he was having with one of the label's newest bands and their manager. He glanced down at it, and bit his lip when he saw it was Tessa and Maria's elementary school. The school wouldn't call at… 3:45 in the afternoon if it wasn't important – plus he really wanted to get out of here. Nico and Bianca both hated when their father dragged them into DOA's business as part of his plans to groom them to take over the company. (Something neither of them particularly cared to do.)

He looked up at his clients, who looked extremely unimpressed. " _Mi dispace,_ I'm so sorry," he said, standing up. "It's my daughters' school. I have to take this." While the manager pursed her lips in indignation, the lead singer and the bassist exchanged sympathetic glances.

"Go ahead," said the singer, Silena. "We can wait." Nico smiled gratefully, though he knew it looked pained. He slipped out of the meeting room with his phone.

"Nico di Angelo-Solace," he said, leaning against the wall outside the room and stuffing his free hand into his pocket.

"Mr. di Angelo-Solace? Are you aware that no one has come to pick up Maria and Tessa, and it is now more than forty-five minutes past the end of the school day?" said the woman on the other line in a clipped voice. Nico's breath caught in his throat. It was Will's turn to pick them up, and he had promised to never, _never_ forget again.

"No ma'am," he said politely, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment. "I suppose my husband was running late today. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The woman hummed in acknowledgement, and replied in the same clipped, brisk tone as before. "I should hope so. They will be in the front office when you arrive." Nico winced – he could tell the woman was judging him, though he wasn't sure whether it was because he was married to a man or because the girls had been left at school.

"Thank you, ma'am. Goodbye." The woman hung up without another word. Nico sighed, pressing his hands over his eyes one last time. He peered into the meeting room, holding up a finger and sending a half-assed smile in their direction, then called Bianca and told her to come finish the meeting. She started to protest, but he shut her down with a simple, "It's Will."

He stepped back into the room long enough to explain the situation and gather his things, and left just as his sister appeared at the door. He handed over the band's files, said his goodbyes and slipped out the door. Nico was surprised he was able to keep himself from running to his car until he was around the corner.

Once in the car, he called Jason. When the older boy picked up, he hurried out his words, busy trying not to break the speed limit to get to his girls. "Go to my house, use the key under the mat, and make sure Will's okay. Please, thank you, I am forever in your fucking debt, hate you, bye." Jason was left spluttering on the other end of the line as Nico hung up.

The girls were in the front office, just as the woman had said. The secretary smiled lightly as he appeared. Maria glared up at him as he picked up Tessa's bag, but Tessa smiled through her teary eyes and running nose. He hugged them tightly and led them out to the car, mouthing a thank you at the secretary on the way out the door.

Tessa chattered happily about her day in kindergarten, ignoring the obvious signs that she had recently been crying. Nico helped her buckle her seatbelt, then turned to Maria. She frowned at her father, buckling her own seatbelt and crossing her skinny arms defiantly. He sighed, sitting down on the floor of the van.

"I'm sorry, 'Ria," he started, but the second grader wasn't having any of it.

"You promised last year, Papà," she said as angrily as any seven-year-old can say anything. "You said this wouldn't happen again. Tessie was crying – she thought you had _abandoned_ us. But I knew, _I knew_ that you hadn't. You just broke your promise."

Nico sighed again, standing up and moving around to the driver's seat. "I know, _tesoro_ ," he said carefully pulling away from the school. At the stop sign, he checked his phone, frowning when he saw he had a text from shortly after he left work.

 _Text Received: Oct 13, 4:02 PM  
From: Jason_

 _Heading 2 hospital. Says he didn't try 2 kill himself, but he's not in good shape._

Nico tapped out a quick reply and continued home. No use getting the girls worked up about Will prematurely. However… "'Ria, it wasn't supposed to happen," he said, making the girl jump. She glared at him again. "It wasn't! Your dad just ran into a problem and couldn't come and get you. He's… pretty tired, and he went somewhere with Uncle Jason."

The anger in her face seemed to melt away as she leaned forward, biting hard on her lower lip. "Daddy's okay, right?" she asked anxiously, fingers twisting together. Nico wanted to reach back and stop her, but he had to keep his hands on the wheel.

"He's… he's fine, _patatina_ ," he promised, hoping he wasn't lying to the girl, who stared up at him with wide dark eyes, his mother's eyes. "Your daddy's going to be okay."

* * *

 **2042**

"Can I shoot him." The words from Nico's mouth were a statement, not a question. Will smiled, shaking his head and laughing softly.

"You cannot shoot our daughter's boyfriend," he chided, pressing a kiss to his temple, and picking at the shoulder of the other man's shirt. "She'll hate us forever."

"She's eighteen, she'll get over it," Nico huffed, batting Will's hands away. He rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt, and ran a hand through his hair. "Remember how quickly she moved on past her first boyfriend? That was nice. I liked that. They weren't even dating long enough to have sex, it was great."

There was a snort of laughter from the doorway, and both men turned to see Charlie and Eleanor watching them with raised eyebrows and amused smirks. "You would think that, wouldn't you?" Charlie asked, raising his eyebrows and running a hand through his black hair.

"Ch-Char!" Eleanor gasped, covering her eyes and turning red as her older brother laughed. Nico's face turned stony and Will quickly shoved him towards the bathroom. Nico stumbled, glaring at him and turning to look at Charlie with a frown on his tan face.

"Go brush your hair, it's a rat's nest," Will insisted, closing the door to the en suite behind his husband. "Charlie Jackson, your mother will have your head," he added as he turned back to the two in front of him, crossing his arms though a smile flickered across his face.

Charlie shrugged, gray eyes filled with laughter. "Yeah, no, no she won't," he said, assuredly. "I'm her little darling Harvard student." He rolled his eyes, and nudged Eleanor in the side, as the teenager still had her hands over her face.

The shy girl jumped, squeaking a little and moving her hands away from her green eyes. "Mo-Mom s-said th-th-that M-Maria an-and A-Alex are h-h-here," she stuttered, biting hard on her lip as she finished speaking. Will smiled – the girl's stutter had led to her development of selective mutism, a battle that she was very slowly overcoming. Given that the cookout was tonight, he hadn't expected to hear her voice at all.

"Thanks, darlin'," he grinned, just as Nico burst through the bathroom door.

"He's here," he growled, and stormed out of the bedroom. Will rolled his eyes and trailed after him, muttering another thank you to the two as he passed them.

He was fairly certain he heard Charlie mutter, "Uncle Nico's gonna be pleasantly surprised," and Eleanor giggling behind her hand, but he couldn't be positive.

Nico was stopped by Percy, who couldn't seem to stop laughing at something, hand on his cousin's shoulder and eyes alight with something akin to mischief – very similar to his son's, if Will thought about it. Though Nico tried to evade him, the older boy wouldn't let go. Annabeth took this opportunity to catch Will's eye from the dining room, waving him over subtly as possible.

He followed her to the kitchen, where Tessa was waiting by the backdoor. "Dad, 'Ria made me promise to make sure you don't freak out. Please don't freak out," she pleaded, blue eyes wide. Will frowned, trying to look past her and through the door, where he was sure Maria and her new boyfriend were waiting for them.

Tessa stepped in his way, pulling herself onto her toes to block his view. "Seriously, Daddy, promise me. Maria really, _really_ likes Alex, and she wants it to last. It's gonna be hard enough since the entire family is here. She doesn't need you to freak out too."

"Tess, honey, I'm the dad that's significantly less likely to freak out" Will frowned, trying to mentally calculate the last time he'd seen Maria. It was when she started at college, so only a couple of months ago – surely she'd have mentioned if something was really wrong. Unless she was pregnant. Oh, God, please don't let her be pregnant. Not only would that be bad, but Nico would go batshit. "Wait, 'Ria isn't pregnant, is she?"

The alarm must have shown on his face, because while he heard Charlie snort from behind him (and receive a smack from a dishrag, courtesy of Annabeth) and Tessa was biting hard on her lip to keep from smiling, she placed a gentle, placating hand on his shoulder. Her other hand ran through her blond curls, and she shook her head quickly. "God, no, don't worry about that," she laughed. "Just… Okay, just go, I don't know why 'Ria wanted me to do this. God."

She stepped out of the way, gesturing for Will to go onto the back porch. He pushed open the door and stepped onto the deck, raising his eyebrows when he saw his older daughter laughing at something that Bianca said and holding hands with… a girl? He shrugged, suddenly finding the humor in the situation, and made his way over to them.

"Hey, Bi," he said, pressing a kiss to his sister-in-law's cheek. She smiled and said a soft hello before slipping away. He then turned to Maria whose cheeks were slowly turning red as her dark hair fell into her face. "Long time, no see, baby girl," he grinned, holding out his arms for a hug.

Relief colored her face, and she let go of the girl's hand – Alex, more than likely – to wrap her arms around him. It hit how much he'd missed her in that moment, and he was reluctant to let her pull away. When she did, he held out his hand, smiling at her girlfriend. "And you must be Alex," he said, and she nodded her assent.

"Yes, sir," she said, voice a little softer than her half-shaved head would suggest. "That would be me."

"You been treating my 'Ria right?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. She nodded again, cheeks flushing, and he grinned.

"I like to think so."

"Well, good. Welcome to Chaos. Wait, excuse me, I mean, the family," he joked, earning him a glare from Maria. "And you," he turned to his daughter, who jumped and turned pale. "Really, did you really think this wouldn't be okay with us? I have literally been married to your father for twenty-one years."

"It was just… scary," Maria admitted sheepishly, reaching for Alex's hand. "I didn't even know I liked girls until senior year of high school, and then I didn't know how you felt about people who were bi, and it was scary, Daddy."

He rolled his eyes, pulling her into a side-hug and shaking his head. "I know, sweetheart," he smirked, pulling her, and thus Alex, along towards the door. "Now let's go find your father. I have a feeling that he'll feel a lot better once he realizes you aren't gonna get pregnant any time soon."

Tessa, who had been standing at the door, snickered at the statement and sent him a wink, wandering over to Nico who had been dragged into helping his sisters make the lasagna. She tapped him on the shoulder, and pointed at Alex and Maria, the former of which staring around at their admittedly impressively sized family who was bustling in and out of the room. (Her eyes widened to almost comical proportions when she saw Rachel talking to Lou Ellen. Said singer was still exceptionally famous.) Nico's eyes widened, softened as he smiled, and the narrowed – he was clearly still planning to give Alex the shovel talk. He handed his spoon covered in tomato sauce over to Hazel and let Tessa drag him over.

Maria cowered behind Will a little, and he rolled his eyes as he pushed her forward. "Be nice," he mouthed to Nico, who frowned but nodded, turning to Alex stiffly and inspecting her. A small smile formed as he spoke to her, and soon all hostility was forgotten – it seemed they had similar tastes in music, or something like that.

As Will watched his family, he couldn't help but be grateful for that pen pal program he had signed up for so long ago, which had led to this. He silently thanked any god that happened to be listening for the fact that he had lived to see this day, lived to see his daughters growing up, and would have Nico by his side for the rest of his life.

* * *

 **So that's it, that's the end. Sorry again about the wait, it wasn't supposed to be so long, I swear.**

 **Translations:**  
 **\- mi dulce: my sweet**  
 **\- dannazione: dammmit**  
 **\- mi dispiace: I'm sorry**  
 **\- tesoro: treasure**  
 **\- patatina: little potato (Italian pet name)**  
 **Any mistakes are because I speak Italian but not well and suck at grammar/spelling. I just know what I've picked up from family, I'm sorry.**

 **Ages:**  
 **\- in 2028, Maria is four, Tessa is two**  
 **\- in 2031, Maria is seven, Tessa is five**  
 **\- in 2042, Maria is eighteen and a freshman in college, Tessa is sixteen and a junior in high school**  
 **Maria's mother is Bianca, Tessa's is Kayla (Will's sister)**

 **This is supposed to be, in part, a reminder that recovery doesn't happen overnight. It is a long and difficult process, and relapses can happen after seemingly forever, out of nowhere. But it will always be better. Always ask for help if you need it. 3**


End file.
